Magic Knights
by ShadowAngel612
Summary: Yami Malik and Seto are taken from Tokyo tower to save the magical world of Cephiro from the evil Zagato by becoming the Magic Knights in order to go home. plus a bit of rivalry for the love of little Yami? full summary inside.


Author's Note: ok, I've had this idea for a while, and it won't get out of my head! So here it is. Oh, and you don't need to know either story for this. It explains it.

Summary: Yami, Seto and Malik are Tokyo students with nothing else in common, until one fateful day changes everything. The three are summoned to Cephiro and find that there lives are inexplicably intertwined. Princess Emeraude, whose Willpower keeps Cephiro safe, had been kidnapped by the sinister Zagato and the three boys must become the legendary Magic Knights in order to save her. It's not going to be easy, as Zagato has sent his most powerful minions to kill the boys before they can fulfill their destinies. Protected by an ancient wizards blessing and determined to find there way home, Yami, Seto and Malik begin the adventure of a lifetime…and maybe some romance as both Seto Kaiba and Malik Ishtar have their sights on little Yami!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Magic Knights Rayearth, or most of the summary. Don't own anything in here except the idea.

**Magic Knights**

_Chapter 1_

Destinies Intertwined

In the deep abyss of the ocean grows a large flower…inside, a small girl with long flowing golden hair lays captive…she can sense the chaotic state of her world as she begins to chant a spell..

"Help…" She cries. "Help save out world…Legendary…Magic Knights!"

Far away in another world, there is a gathering in Tokyo, Japan. The Domino Public All-Boys School was having their field trip to Tokyo Tower…and needless to say few people where enjoying it.

"Man, who chose this place? This sucks!" Complained a blonde boy.

"Tell me about it, Joey. This blows…what do you think Yami?" The students turned to their classmate, Yami, who was currently absorbed in one of the large looking-glasses. "Yami….YAMI!!" Startled, their classmate turned around.

The boy was short around 16, with angular crimson eyes and gravity-defying red and black hair with jagged blonde bangs surrounding his feminine tanned face. Needless to say he was quite a catch.

"Omigod! How cool is this? Can you believe what a great field trip this is? I'm stoked!" His classmates stared at him.

"He's actually digging this…"

"How pathetic…"

"That's Yami all the way…no standards…"

Yami continued to stare out of the telescope. "Hey! Check it out! That's one fat baby down there!…." Suddenly, Yami stiffened. He leapt back from the scope in horror. "Oh noooooooooooooo!"

"What's wrong?!" Joey jumped to his friend's side to see what the problem was.

"All my time ran out…" The entire class anime-flopped as the tri-colored teen searched frantically through his pockets. "I need…more change…umm… uh…" While he was searching, another teenager with a different uniform came by and stuck a quarter in the machine. "huh?"

"There. That aughta keep you going for a bit. My treat." Yami stared at the new teenager. He was a head or two taller then Yami with narrow lavender eyes, tanned skin and long platinum-blonde hair that reached his shoulders. Yami felt himself blush as the exotic teen walked away back to his class. Meanwhile the Domino class where talking amongst themselves about Yami's 'savior'.

"Man, did you see that boy's uniform?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, must be from that snooty private school…Gods, he was really pretty." Sighed Tristan.

"Probably rich too. And smart…life just isn't fair sometimes…" Joey mused as Yami walked over to them, an irritated pout on his face. "heh…don't worry, Yami. You're pretty too." Joey patted Yami's head.

"Yeah, for a girl. That's why all the guys are crushing out on you…"

"After all, we're an all-boy's school…" Yami strode towards the tanned teen.

"I'm gonna go thank him…" He had almost reached the mystery boy when another group of students wearing even different uniforms crossed his path. "Hey!"

Joey watched in amusement. "Uh-oh. Another school got in the way…is it fancy school day at Tokyo Tower or what?"

Duke chuckled. "Yami's too short to get by…poor rich snobs having to slum it…" Their attention was caught again by a new young man.

He was even taller then the tanned blonde, with light skin and a simple brunette hairstyle that went just past his ears. But what caught Yami's attention where his striking ice-blue eyes that stared confidently ahead. 'Oh. My. God…he's GOURGEOUS!' His classmates where thinking the same thing…

"He's like a model!"

"Man, models ain't that handsome!"

Time seemed to stop as the three teens locked gazes…then there was a sudden blinding flash of light that filled the tower.

"Eek! What's that light?"

"I'm blind! I can't see!"

Only three boys could see the little girl with long, flowing blonde hair floating before them.

"Help!" She cried in a soft, echoey voice, "Save our world! Legendary…Magic Knights!"

Before any of the boys could begin to comprehend what was happening, the floor beneath the three turned to liquid and all three of them fell through.

"Heeelllpp!"

With a sudden burst, they fell through the floor into…the sky?! They screamed as they fell further.

"What's happening? What is this?!" Exclaimed the blonde one.

"This is insane, that's what it is!!" Screamed the brunette.

"…" The Tri-colored haired teen simply stared at the wonder they where beholding. "An ocean? A volcano? A mountain floating in the sky?!" For below them that was what they saw…untill they fell on the back of something smooth…and big.

"W-where did we land?" Asked the blonde, looking around. They where no longer falling, but still in the sky. It was the blue-eyed brunette who paled and answered his question.

"We…we're on the back of a humongous flying fish!!" It was true.

They all screamed again.

Far away in a dark castle somewhere, a tall man with dark hair and robes was gazing into a fountain, observing the three frantic teenagers on the back of the fish.

"Emeraude used the last shred of her power to summon the legendary Magic Knights from their world…" He observed them closer. "Or did she..? These are merely children…can they really become Magic Knights? Can they save the princess?"

Meanwhile, said children where flipped off the fish and onto the ground. All in different ways. The smaller, tri-colored one did a nice little flip and landed lightly on his feet. The blonde and tanned one landed gently on his backside, and the elegant brunette rammed face-first into the dirt. WHAM!

"Oww…my head…" He groaned.

"Are you ok?" Asked the little crimson-eyed teen. The brunette felt himself blush. He had never seen anyone look so cute!

"Um…yeah…" the moment was ruined when the blonde-haired Egyptian butted in.

"You should take better care of yourself!" The brunette glared. The blonde got the message and moved on to look at the large trees and shrubs in the surrounding areas. "Oh wow! I never knew Tokyo had such beautiful foliage!" The brunette twitched.

"Did you hit your head or something?! No cars, no smog…THIS ISN'T TOKYO!!"

"He's right…" The squabbling teens looked over to the shorter one. "This isn't Tokyo…"

"Then where are we?"

"Gah, I dunno!"

"But when we where falling, I thought I saw a giant ocean…and a floating mountain…and even a volcano…"

The tanned blonde looked around more. "Yeah. That doesn't sound like Tokyo…not even the floating mountain…" The brunette looked at him.

"Duh! When was the last time you saw a volcano?"

"Maybe Mt. Fuji blew it's top?" The brunette twitched again.

"Gimme a break whydoncha?!" The squabble was broken up yet again by the sudden arival of the giant fish that landed behind them. "W-whoa…that is one big fish…"

"Um…I don't think it's a fish…" The blonde was interrupted by the brunette dragging him away from the fish. "Fish don't have wings!!"

"Yeah!" The brunette agreed, "And can you imagine buying that thing at Tsukiji Fish Market?!" He pushed the blonde behind a tree when he realized that the little red-eyed boy was still staring dumbly at the fish…he hadn't moved! "Hey! Kid! Get outta there!" The small teen simply lifted a hand and pat the giant fish on the belly. The fish flapped it's wings rapidly and made happy cooing sounds.

"It's ok, guys! He's a big sweetheart!" The little one gushed, glomping onto the fish.

"Gee, petting it wouldn't be my first choice." The sarcastic comment by the brunette was lost on the blonde.

"At least now we know we don't have to run away…" The blonde then jumped over to the boy hugging the fish. "Well I feel terribly rude. We haven't introduced ourselves properly yet!" The brunette anime-flopped while the tri-colored haired teen grinned at the prospect of new friends.

The blonde started.

"Hi, I'm Malik Ishtar. I'm sixteen years old and a sophomore in Tokyo High(made it up, if there is one don't sue me.). My blood type is 'A' and I'm an Egyptian." The brunette twitched yet again. He was doing that a lot lately…

"What did you tell us your blood type for?" Malik smiled.

"In case of a medical emergency." The brunette sighed.

"Well ok. My name's Seto Kaiba. I'm also sixteen and a sophomore, though in Ouran High school(I couldn't resist! XD). I'm no Egyptian though, I'm a Jap." The red-eyed one jumped up to get their attention.

"Well alright! I'm Yami Mutou. I'm sixteen and a sophomore too! I'm from Domino High, though." His two companions looked stunned.

"WHAAAT?!"

"You and I can't be the same age!" Seto cried.

"Quit foolin'. You've got such a baby face! No way!" Malik gasped. He moved over to Yami and patted his head, noticing the difference in height. Yami barely came up to his shoulders. "When I saw you back at the tower I could have sworn you where in elementary school! You're all tiny and stuff!" He seemed apologetic…

"You haven't aged a day past eleven! You're such a shrimp! Do you have to sit on phone books in class?" The snobby brunette…not so much.

"Humph." Yami simply pouted. Kaiba and Malik each began to think…

'Wait…if he's my age…hm…this kid's really cute…'

'Wow…if I knew he was my age at the tower…' They both grinned.

'He's just my type…he's mine!'

**To Be Continued…**

Author's Notes: Ok, there wont' be any Ouran high school stuff in this story I just borrowed the name for a school. So what did you think? Malik and Seto both want Yami whose clueless to their desires…should be fun…please review and tell me what you think!

Oh, and sorry if the characters are kinda OOC…I'll try better next time…-' sorry!

Next time: The three boys meet Guru Clef! A 745 year old wizard who grants them each a special ability for magic! But will they get a chance to use it when Zagato sends one of his minions, Alcione, to finish the three off on there way to the mysterious Presea's before they get the chance to become Magic Knights! Plus some further flirting from both sides as both Malik and Seto try to get closer to the unsuspecting Yami…


End file.
